


How to procrastinate life

by LeMehSupreme



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Sheriff is not father of the years let’s be honest, cuz that’s ma jam, idk how to tag lmao, in the past, mentionned - Freeform, mentions of underaged feels but no action on it i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMehSupreme/pseuds/LeMehSupreme
Summary: « Hello, brother »Stuart came back with one mission (and a half) and proceed to do none of that by purposefully infiltrate a role play situation with his brother in law?, it’s awkward to say the least.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13





	How to procrastinate life

When you finish an internship everyone would assumed that you are one step closer to your end goal. It can be another branch in your network, a new skill, a good relation with this new start up that might ask for your service.  
The reality isn’t as clear and useful, Stuart liked to believe that everything could be turned into information, any memory can therefore be a lesson and prevent you from repeating the same faulty code. But regarding his internship for Google… he didn’t saw it. It took some call with his brother, about 300km of distance between him and those two grown ass men and quite a few aspirins to figure it out.  
What he learnt there was not about networking, or how awful people can be to win, but about how hard work and facing your fear could be beneficent.  
Which brings him here, in the middle of basically nowhere, Beacon Hills, the only relevant city in a 50km radius.   
He used to know this town like the back of his hand, knew every corner of the sheriff department, every hiding spot in the hospital, red every book that the public library had to offer. He grew up here until his particular taste in computer coding gave him the opportunity to have a scholarship, as far from this hellhole as possible only leaving bitter regret and the promise to email monthly.  
In his ten year plan he did not write “return to this damn place and face your guilt” but then again “follow two fifty years old to a strip club” was not on it either.  
So here he was, after hours of bus ride and a cab, in front of the sheriff department, somehow waiting for a miracle that prevent him from opening the door and facing his dad.

Said miracle presented himself as a teenager.  
Young, quite young perhaps 15? He had a baby face but the built of an athlete, thinking of it the town’s official sport was a high contact one, a teen pumped with steroid should not surprised him anymore. He had to be more than 15 though, as he stormed out of a car, processing to jump on Stuart.

“Stiles! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Now, do not judge him too soon, while him and his twin brother had their fair share of acting as each other it wasn’t something they would do without the consent of both parties. But Stuart was nothing if not smart, book smart yes but that was still enough to know when Stiles would hide something from him. Which is 100% why he did not correct the boy… maybe 90% at least, he always liked a good investigation.

“We have to go, Derek is in hyper mad anxious mode, Scott went off with Kira somewhere and we cant join him and Jackson stole my switch!”

At least out of the five names two rang a bell, Jackson the eternal douche and Scott the eternal bbf ready to drop you for his current crush any day. Derek was quite a unique name and appart from one of the hale siblings he never encounter one, so a slim possibility of a third known variable.

“And what do you want me to do about it? Put whittmore on a time-out?”

Sarcasm was always the way to go when playing Stiles role, and while he did not knew who that kid was, and what his troublemaker of a brother got enrolled into was, he needed to stall the situation.   
While both of them did not tell each other everything they always had a good communication regarding their internal turmoil. A rare quality one would acquire when your own mother tries to murder you thinking that the “other” you is a demoniac doppelgänger. Hence when Stiles started being secretive one red flag was raised, when his current medication dose had to be augmented, a second, when old recurrents symptoms like panic attacks and insomnia started resurfacing, Stuart took the right to meddle in his little brother’s private life. And if their lenient father decided to turn a blind eye or to drown himself in work again? Stuart would not hesitate to add a basic Trojan horse in his email of the month and hack his dear brother’s computer, Stiles probably knew what he was doing, proof that unconsciously he wanted Stuart to know.

“I wish…just come with me and try to calm the beast, please? We promise to let you both have 8 hours free of all of us for date night if you need to bargain. Please?”

Quite a few informations to sort through, he would need some silence to make the link that needed to be made. 

“-Yeah, okay I’ll help y’all. You’re driving.

-yes! wait…what? And where’s the jeep? How did you get here?

-my dad’’

Less words meant less chances to get caught in the lies, if he wanted to follow the obvious young man long enough to find out what the fuck has Stiles gotten into this time he would definitely need all the time he could buy.

The drive was made in silence, and for that Stuart was quite grateful. While he did not inherits the ADHD brain like his brother, he still liked to sort through informations quietly, he was not going to botch this case.  
The teen, lets name him brad, he did looked like a typical brad, had mentioned ‘Derek’ being upset going as far as comparing him to a ‘beast’ and that only Stiles could calm him down, that in itself was enough to put a question mark between them. The allusion that a day alone without interruption was important enough to be négociation material specified that relationship.  
When ones has to speculate the simpler answer is most likely the right one, putting his baby brother and this Derek in a romantic or sexual relationship. Stiles was most definitely at least bi-curious and he could somehow end up in a relationship with anyone mature enough to not take his shit.  
Therefore for now he would consider it to be factual, but would defenitly not make a first move and blow his cover.

Less than ten minutes and they were deep in the woods, a natural preserve that was half on the hale territory, again backing up the ‘Derek is a Hale sibling’ theory.  
The car stopped in front of a brand new house, not finished yet, build like the old residence from Europe, no wood and flimsy fondation here, pure rocks, a house made to survive through time. The obvious German inspiration should have seemed tacky if not for the color scheme, someone made their research.

A man was standing in front of a patio to be built, large and muscular clearly looking unhappy with their presence, an apparent frown on spectacular eyebrows.  
Judging by the eyes and hair, the house, the location he would probably be the infamous Derek hale.

« Derek look who i brought! »

Ah, he loved it when he was right.

« Yes Liam who did you bring? »

Brad was a Liam, disappointing.

«...what do you mean? Look i told you i was sorry for the garden! Peter told me that more water meant ripe fruits how could i know it was meant to be a succulent harvesting zone? Who even harvest succulent? »

As they got closer Derek got more tense, moving slightly in a defensive pose, looking somewhat similar to krav maga which Stuart knew of but did not learnt.

« Hey, » Stuart was getting anxious, adrenaline rushing through him, « let’s not traumatized the kid, yeah? »

Derek kept looking at him, almost through him.

« Your copy is impressive down to the sent but not perfect unfortunately, now, reveal yourself »

His sent? Wow rude, okay he did spend the last hours in a bus ride so fresh would not be the perfect way to describe him now but still...

« You really are mad? Liam promises a day off just you and me if you relax a bit, want in? »

Using the Brad’s name should reassure his cover, he would rather not have use the relationship card as it was still a speculation but this Derek character seemed more acute than most.

« Stop pretending, stop trying to bypass this, i know Stiles and you are not him.

\- you’re not? Then who the fuck are you? » the kid looked so betrayed Stuart almost wanted to apologize.

Of course while the twin shared identical DNA at birth, life would make them have small differences once separate, not only their personalities but their physical exterior were not a perfect match, they were twins not clones made two days ago.  
A scar, a tattoo those were big differences between twins, for them it was the pattern of mole throughout their body, but only a attentive eye would notice that quickly making Derek quite the unusual crowd to fool.

« Have you gone mad? If I’m not me then who am i? I’m stiles hyperactive lover of Star Wars stiles »

Questions to return the doubt, some personal information, those should do the trick.

« You just lied. If you want to infiltrate the pack, » the what now? Was his stupid sibling in some kind of role play fantasy?, « you should know what we are capable of, lying without training to regulate your heartbeat in front of a werewolf who’s already suspecting you is not a good strategy »

...definitely role play, dammit Stilinski.

« Derek i don’t know if it’s some kind of prank or retaillation because i refused you a kiss or something but i am not amused. 

-i am not repeating myself what are you? You smell human yet took on my mate’s appearance, explain yourself. »

-again with the sent? That’s so fucking rude dude! »

Then something happened, while his plan was slowly going pass the ‘can be saved’ line, Derek face made a even deeper frown, somehow his magnificent eyebrow disappeared and his teeth grew.  
Naturally Stuart reacted like a normal human would, he fell on the floor.

« What the...

-SourWolfie! Stop terrorizing the neighborhood i want baked good for thanksgiving! »

It seemed his plan was never going to work, because opening the house’s door, all giggly and looking awfully freshly fucked stood Grzeskowiak Genim ‘Stiles’ Stilinski.

« So supernatural was essentially right? 

\- not exactly, they do not have to eat a human heart or anything and banshee are less weird yet more scary than on the show, demons are real tho.

\- interesting, i suppose my acting was never going to be enough then.

\- Yes, even if Stiles wasn’t home i would’ve still smelled you and also the moles are not in the right place.

\- It’s somewhat infuriating yet quite romantic of you to have memorized small benign tumors on my brother’s face.

\- Don’t get your hopes down, one day we will trick him i promise

\- It will never work. 

\- Sure, sweet thang keep telling yourself that.»

Once the ‘beast’ defused he turned out to be quite charming, obviously mature and responsible enough to not end up in a jail cell with Stiles but also gentle and caring, a few minute with them in the same room was more than enough to see that they were good for one another.  
Stuart didn’t need more informations about the whole ‘pack’ ordeal he was not looking for a group of idiots running around after mercenaries with wood baseball bat. He knew his brother was in good hand, could also protect himself and would not lie anymore, all in all he had what he came for.

Almost.

He would still need to face his father, and his greatest shame: be honest with how not okay he still is with John’s way of grieving his wife, their mother. Stiles had a nuturing nature so having to take care of house’s chores because their father was passed out was something he could do, something that made him feel useful, present and grounded in this reality; Stuart was not nuturing, his coping mechanisms were not deny and humor, he didn’t exactly knew what his was. Perhaps a mix of guilt and anger probably some workalcoholic tendencies thrown into that too.  
But no matters the reason he still ran away, accepting scholarships sometimes in other countries to make sure he would not face the reality, leaving Stiles alone with a recovering addict both pretending that nothing happened, that everything was okay and that they could make the choice to not go to therapy. Watching them play an act was too much, he needed space to heal.  
But know he was an adult, imperfect and a bit crooked but still.  
He could face his dad, could make his apologies to his only relatives and most importantly could make amend.

And if making sure that daddy-o was not aware of the Stiles-Derek relationship yet because one is a suspected murderer who started having feelings for the second when he was still very much jail-bait was a way of doing so? Why not.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it’s seems once you have a full plot in your head reading every story including the same character is not enough to clench your thirst...
> 
> As usual, not a good writer, mixing English, us and badly translated French slang into 26letters is ma jam
> 
> Maybe drop a comment?


End file.
